Utter Impossiblity
by voltri princess
Summary: A few years after Nessie is all grown up something tragic. Alice cheats on Jasper.A year later Jasper and a new werewolf Nina fall in love. What happens when Nina gets pregnant and the baby changes everything... even Jacobs feelings fro Nessie? Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone I had a great idea and I thought I would use it. This is a Nessie and Jake story but with a major twist. I hope you like it. Read, Review and Follow please thanks : )**

_**Prolog**_

**Jacob's Point of View**

I sat with Nessie on Doc's white leather couch and Edward and Bella sat on the bench in front of the piano. Esme was in Doc's arms and Blondie sat on the arm of the recliner in which Emmett sat in. We all wore the same solemn broken expression. We could all hear the yelling and screaming from outside. Their voices were loud and clear above the thunder and pouring rain.

"You cheated on me Alice! All I've been is faithful from the very beginning! I LOVED YOU! WHY WOULD YOU HURT ME LIKE THIS?" screamed Jasper. Jasper had become my best friend in the last few years. It hurt to see my best bud in pain.

"I'm sorry Jazzy! I can't stop it! It's like imprinting! I can't control it! I would NEVER hurt you on purpose! I promised you!" yelled the pixie. I never really liked Alice. I knew from the beginning there was something up with her.

"Well you broke that promise…" he said quieter "Leave…" he started. I could see it in my mind. Jasper soaked in rain water looking at the ground with a cold unfeeling look.

"But Jazzy…" Alice started.

"NEVER call me that again! Leave! You've betrayed the whole family with your actions these last four months. Just leave!" he yelled.

"No" she argued. Carlisle moved and walked out the back door.

"Alice I'm telling you on behalf of the family that you must leave. We can't have you here any longer" said Carlisle completely monotone.

"Fine then I'm never coming back then" she said with an open ended sentence.

"We're aware of that. Now please pack your things and be on your way" said Carlisle.

Alice came in and we all ignored her, even Nessie. Alice grabbed her things and left for good.

_**Chapter One: Jasper is Happy Once Again**_

Jasper had just walked in with his new wife Nina. She's a werewolf. None of us have seen Jasper this happy even with Alice. Nina was pretty with black hair and dark eyes. I looked at Jasper's face and saw some worry on his face.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Nina's pregnant" he said. Nina smiled and held her stomach. I hadn't noticed but she had a round stomach as big as Bella's was when she was pregnant with Nessie.

"Whoa! Wait is that possible?" I asked.

"Apparently so" Jasper answered. Suddenly I saw a puddle of water underneath Nina.

"Jazz! My water just broke!" exclaimed Nina before gasping. "Ouch! Damn contractions hurt like hell". For some reason I walked up to Nina and got on my knees and placed my hand on her stomach.

"Hey there" I said looking at her stomach smiling. I felt a kick.

"Ooh ouch eh Carlisle I need some pain killers" said Nina as Jasper brought her up the stairs taking the baby with him. I felt my smile fall right away. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

"You ok?" asked Nessie.

"Yea fine" I said.

"Jacob Nina wants you up here" said Carlisle who was at the top if the stairs. I jumped up and ran to where Nina lay in a hospital bed gasping for air.

"Can I touch your stomach?" I asked.

"Please" she gasped. I placed my hand on her stomach and Nina's breath was back to normal, but a little heavy.

"I guess the baby like you" smiled Jasper.

"I guess so" I grinned.

Twenty minutes later I saw the baby all clean and in little pink clothes. It was a girl. Her name was Carina. She was quiet in her mother's and father's arms but when I held her she smiled and giggled. Something else happened too…

In my mind I saw her as a toddler running around screaming "Jacob Black" and laughing. Then I saw her as a twelve year old smiling and laughing about girls with nose jobs and fake boobs. Then I saw her at the age of seventeen wrapped in my arms saying "I love you Jacob Black".

Suddenly I was back in reality looking down at Carina with her black hair and bright green eyes. I knew what just happened, but it couldn't be real. I was engaged to Nessie.

There's no way…

It's impossible…


	2. Chapter Two: All Grown Up

**Here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy it! : )**

_**Chapter Two: All Grown Up**_

**Nessie's Point of View**

I didn't like the look that Jake was giving the growing baby Carina. It made bile rise in my throat. JAKE IS MINE! He held her up in the air and she giggled. It had already been one day and she looked the age of four. Nina, her mom, was in a coma somewhere close by. Carlisle said it wouldn't last long.

Carina's hair was black with hints of brown and hung down to her small little waist. Her eyes were bright green with long black lashes. And she had supermodel lips. It wasn't fair she was so pretty. I walked over to Jake and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Carina or Cari pouted.

Suddenly she had another growth spurt and she now looked the age of twelve. My mom was snapping thousands of pictures so if Cari became her full growth before her mom awoke she would at least have pictures. Cari simply picked up the copy of Seventeen I had left on the coffee table and began to read it. Jake put his arm around my shoulders and smiled at me. I smiled right back at him. Jake and I are engaged no one can change that. Cari began laughing and talking about how stupid girls are for getting nose jobs.

"I don't think it's stupid" I said.

"How can't you? Girls' should love themselves no matter what. They shouldn't change themselves for anyone" Cari said boldly. Dad told Rose to take her upstairs. Another growth spurt probably. Cari came back down after twenty minutes. She wore black jeggings, a bright green tight fitting tank top, a leather jacket and black heel boots. Her black hair had choppy long layers. Her makeup was simple, black eyeliner and mascara.

**Jacob's Point of View**

Cari looked stunning I couldn't take my eyes off her. A sexy smirk appeared on her face and she looked right at me. This isn't good! I'm engaged!

"Jacob can I talk to you alone?" asked Edward. _Shit I'm screwed_, I thought.

"Eh sure" I said following him out into the woods far enough so no one could hear. Sam was there and so were Carlisle and my dad.

"What's going on?" I asked really confused.

"We think when Carina was born you…. Well…." said Doc.

"Just spit it out!" I yelled getting annoyed.

"We believe you found your real imprint" he said.

"What do you mean? Nessie is my imprint!" I yelled.

"Yes we thought that too but…" started Edward.

"No Nessie is my imprint!" I yelled a bit louder.

"Yes we know but…" started Edward again.

"NO!" I screamed in rage.

"What's with all the screaming?" yelled Cari.

"I DID NOT IMPRINT ON…" I started then I turned to see Cari's face. Her doe green eyes looked straight into mine.

"Calm down Jake" she said placing a hand on my shoulder. I instantly calmed down. I had to say it. "I know what imprinting is Jake I may have only been born a day ago but Iknow just as much as Edward does. Jake tell me" she pleaded.

"I didn't imprint on you. I love Nessie we're engaged" I said my face covered by a mask of a cold unfeeling man, but inside I felt my heart cracking. Her eyes started to fill with tears, but they quickly disappeared. Swiftly I was smacked in the face. It was the hardest blow I've ever taken.

"Have fun with little miss perfect" said Cari before walking holding her head up high. I choose Nessie. I deserved the smack in the face. I had to see Nessie. I ran as fast I could to her. When I reached the wall of windows I saw Brady twirling one of Nessie's bronze curls. He leaned down for a kiss and she welcomed it. She kissed him like she never kissed me. Maybe Edward and Doc were right. Nessie looked happy. Building up my courage and picking up the broken pieces of my heart I walked in.

"I want my ring back" I said in an emotionless tone. Nessie looked at me with apologetic eyes.

"I'm sorry Jacob" she said placing the small ring in my hand.

"He imprinted. It can't be helped. I wish you two the best" I nodded and walked back outside where it began to rain. Walking into woods toward LaPush I wiped my face. Nessie was no longer mine and my true imprint hated me. I collapsed into the muddy ground not caring about the fact I would get sick.

"Cari…" I cried. The pain of losing Nessie were gone as fast as they came, the reason I cried now was because she was gone.

Carina is gone.


	3. Chapter 3: Habits

**Hey everyone sorry it's been so long! Here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy! Please review or follow. **

_**Chapter Three: Habits **_

**Carina's Point of View**

I walked down the stairs of my mother and father's newly built house. My silver purse hung over my shoulder. Silently I exited the house taking my gray cloud with me. When I was far enough on top of a mountain I pulled out a lighter and a cigarette. I lit the cigarette and placed it in between my red painted lips. I took a long deep breath in and blew out. I've been smoking for a few weeks now. It gave me a sense of release from the pain. Jacob…, I thought. His name brought both great pain and great joy. I felt a coldish hand clasp my thin shoulder.

"What the hell?" said my Aunt Rosalie. She was the aunt I was closest to. She understood the pain.

"What?" I asked unmoved by her words.

"I knew you weren't eat or hunting, but now you're smoking too?" she asked.

"Aunt Rose you knew the whole time you just didn't want to admit it" I said turning away from her.

"Is it because of that stupid dog?" she asked.

"Maybe…" I replied with an open ended sentence.

"I think I know just who can fix that" she said with a smile. She pulled out her phone and turned away from me. I heard her hushed voice, but couldn't make out the words. When I heard the sound of a soft clicked I turned to face her.

"What's your master plan?" I asked.

"You'll see tomorrow" she grinned and ran back towards home. I looked up into the gray sky thinking of what possibly she could have done. I flicked the cigarette out of my mouth and quickly got rid of the scent of smoke. I began to walk home when I saw a flash of tan skin and black hair. I stopped and so did the person. He hid behind a tree.

"Hello?" I called. The guy came out from behind the tree. I recognized those espresso eyes and full lips, but his eyes had bags underneath them and were bloodshot and his lips were so capped they were bleeding. It was Jacob. Even though he looked so ill my heart still leapt.

"Carina" he said.

"No! I'm not talking to you! Go back to your fiancé!" I screamed and ran to the house, but he followed. "GO AWAY JACOB! THE LONGER YOU STAY THE MORE I'LL GET HURT! SO JUST LEAVE!" I screamed almost in tears. His eyes looked at the ground and I could faintly she water in them.

"Fine then I'll leave…but, only on one condition" he said looking up.

"WHAT?" I asked. He needed to leave or I'd run right into his arms and let him have me. I couldn't let that happen I won't let him control my life.

"Say you don't care about me! Say you don't need me!" he said with strong passionate anger in his eyes. "If you say that I'll leave! But you can't! Both you and I know you can't!" he yelled.

"How do you know Jacob fucking Black? You didn't even take the time to get to know me before you broke me into pieces!" I screamed rage filling every inch of my body.

"Say it then!" He threw back.

"I DON'T NEED A MAN IN MY LIFE! I DON'T NEED YOU JACOB BLACK!" I screamed. With slow lethal steps he walked up to me and held his face a few inches from mine.

"You and I both know that's a load if shit" he growled quietly his eyes filling with tears.

"How do you know? You don't even know my middle name let alone when I'm lying!" I growled back. I fought my urge to kiss him so passionately he'd faint.

"I just know" he replied.

"Leave! LEAVE NOW!" I screamed. Just as I was about to punch him square in the jaw I felt my Uncle Emmett's bulky arms pull me away from Jacob.

"It's best you leave" I heard my grandfather say. I felt daggers in my back but it was only Jacob's stare.

"Fine" he growled and I heard him stomp away. When I could no longer hear his footsteps Uncle Em let me go. I fell to the ground and dug my fingers deep into the dirt.

"That asswhole can die in hell!" I screamed. "He doesn't even know me!" I cried and laid on the ground my face in the dirt.

**Jacob's Point of View**

I heard her crying. It broke my heart. "I DON'T NEED A MAN IN MY LIFE! I DON'T NEED YOU JACOB BLACK!" she had screamed. The look of pure hate on her face made my heart break even more. I need a bar, I thought. I began running to the nearest bar. When I arrived I sat down and an average looking girl tired flirting with me while taking my order.

"All I want is a damn beer!" I said.

"Alright simmer down hot stuff" she said winking.

"If you want me to be your boyfriend or you want sex from me it's not going to happen! Just get me a beer" I said her face fell and she brought me a beer. I chugged it and asked for another. For three hours I drank I had chugged fifteen beers and I was quite buzzed. I paid for the beer and left. When I exited the door there stood Paul.

"You need a lift?" he asked. I nodded and got into his SUV.

"Do you see what she's doing to you kid?" Paul asked as we made our way to the treaty line.

"No and I don't care. All I know is that the more I don't see her the more I need her" I answered.

"It'll be worse when you see her the tells you to leave again" Paul said.

"I don't care. I need to see her! She's my imprint for god's sake! Why doesn't she love me back?" I asked now in tears. Paul patted my back unsure of what to do.

"She's a werewolf too. Maybe she didn't imprint back" he replied after a few minutes. We were quiet the rest of the ride. When I reached home I ran straight to my room and plopped down on my all too small and dreamed about how hopefully one day I could see a smile on Carina's face.


	4. Chapter 4: Attractive Stranger

**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter please enjoy! I'm sorry I kind of made Jacob a little crazy in this chapter but soon you'll understand. **

_**Chapter Four: The Attractive Stranger**_

**Carina's Point of View**

I looked at the alarm clock on my nightstand. I lay in my bed at my grandparents' house. The clock read in green numbers seven thirty. My grandpa would be up here soon to wake me up. The guest was arriving today. Aunt Rose told me he would cheer me up. Right like that will happen, I thought. Rolling out of bed my hair fell in my face. I padded to my closet and pulled a pair of navy blue yoga pants from my white dresser. Then I grabbed a white tank top and white V-neck t-shirt out from my closet and went to the bathroom off of my room. I took a nice long shower in my marble shower. When I was finished I blow dried my hair and got dressed.

I walked down the winding stair case of Grandpa Carlisle's house. Halfway down I felt a set of eyes on me. I looked up through eyelashes. I met a set of green brown eyes. My heart began to pound in my chest. I lifted my head and saw his face. He had perfect cheek bones, long eyelashes, with caramel colored skin. A smile spread across his face and I felt a blush rise in my cheeks. I continued down the stairs and walked up to my mother and father who stood by the attractive stranger. I guy's smile grew wider.

"Hello I am Nahuel" said the guy.

"Carina" I smiled.

"Would you go for a walk with me? Jasper is that alright?" Nahuel asked.

"It's fine by me it's up to my daughter" my dad smiling like an idiot.

"Jazz why the smile?" asked my mother.

"Oh nothing" he said grinning any wider.

"We should go before things get any odder" I said grabbing Nahuel's hand and jogging out the door. When we were outside I let go and so did he, but he glanced at me every few seconds.

"You are very pretty. Did you know that?" he asked looking at me through his eye lashes.

"Thank you" I said blushing. Suddenly I heard the sound of growling. I turned and saw a Jacob. My eyes bulged out of my skull.

"What are you doing with him?" he growled.

"Why do you care? I thought I told you to leave?" I said.

"Are you two together?" asked Nahuel.

"No way in hell would I be with him!" I said.

"Well in that case…" he smiled and pressed his lips to mine. His lips tasted like caramel. Suddenly his lips were gone and Jacob was about to lunge at Nahuel. I pushed Nahuel back as far as I could. Jacob didn't realize it was me and punched me. I felt my jaw break and I quickly put it back in place. Jake's face went from rage to complete and utter agony.

"Carina I'm so sorry" he said trying to touch my face.

"Don't touch me" I said smacking his hand away. Being a vampire, human, and werewolf I heal in seconds.

"Carina" he started.

"No just go I'm not in the mood" I said turning and began to walk away.

"If you ever hurt her again I will hurt you so severely you won't be able to even move your lips" I heard Nahuel's smooth voice. I speed around to see Nahuel in Jake's face. I grabbed Nahuel's arm and tugged it lightly.

"Let's go" I said not bothering to look at Jake.

**Jacob's Point of View**

I watched as **my **imprint walked away with Nahuel. She held his hand and looked up at him every so often. My inner wolf screamed to kill Nahuel and take Carina in my arms and kiss her sweet and slow. But I'd have to wait until he screwed up. I smiled wickedly to myself. I've got the perfect plan, I thought.


End file.
